Je vous aime
by marieelainevb
Summary: Après un incident arrivé à Molly, Sherlock se remet en question et se rend compte des sentiments qu'il a pour elle.


**Bonjour! Voici une petite histoire sur Sherlock et Molly. En espérant que ça va vous plaire! Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture! : )**

Je vous aime

Sherlock était de retour. Il avait eu besoin de Molly pour l'assister, parce que John ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. La jeune femme avait accepté avec plaisir. Les deux avaient eu une journée bien remplie. Sherlock était dans les marches et était pensif. Molly le regardait. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Puis Sherlock finit par revenir à lui.

«Je voudrais tous les plans du métro, même des anciens. Je veux trouver où ce Moran est allé. »

« Oui d'accord. »

Puis Sherlock descendit les marches.

« Ça vous dit des frites? Je meurs de faim. »

« C'est que je… »

Sherlock se retournait vers elle et la coupa.

«Oh je comprends. Au fait, merci Molly. »

Elle parut surprise.

« De quoi? »

« Pour tout. »

« Mais ce n'est rien, c'est toujours un plaisir. »

« Non, je suis sincère. »

La jeune femme lui fit face et ne comprenait pas.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, pour Moriarty, sans vous ça n'aurait pas été possible. »

«Vous savez que je suis toujours là Sherlock. »

« Au fait, félicitations Molly. »

Il regardait la bague qu'elle avait sur le doigt.

« Oh, merci. On s'est rencontré il y a quelques temps. Il est vraiment très gentil. Nous sommes totalement différents, mais bon, je me sens bien avec lui »

Sherlock sourit.

« Après tout vous ne pouvez pas être toujours attirée par les sociopathes. »

« Non. »

Il sourit.

« Je vous souhaite du bonheur Molly Hooper. »

Puis il l'embrassait sur la joue et partit. Celle-ci s'en alla peu de temps après lui. Elle s'en allait dans la direction inverse et…

Un coup de feu retentit.

Sherlock s'arrêta net. Molly regardait l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Il était effrayé et partit en courant. Elle toucha à son ventre et avait la main plein de sang. Sherlock s'était retourné. Il la vit vaciller et tomber par en arrière. Il était paniqué. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, pour la rattraper. Il vit qu'elle était gravement blessée et elle perdit

« Molly! »

Il se secoua son visage, sans réponse de sa part. Il composa vite le numéro des urgences.

« À l'aide! Une femme a été blessée par balles! Nous sommes au 220 Picadilly Road! »

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock avait prit son écharpe pour tenter de faire une pression sur la blessure et stopper l'hémorragie. Il la regardait, il priait le ciel et la terre pour que celle-ci reste en vie. Les ambulances arrivèrent quelques instants après. Ils transportèrent rapidement la jeune femme sur une civière. Sherlock monta avec elle. Elle avait un pouls, mais celui-ci était très faible. Sherlock tentait de lui parler.

« Tenez bon Molly! Nous arrivons bientôt! Soyez forte! »

Il mettait une main sur son bras pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là. Après quelques instants, Molly avait reprit connaissance. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Sher..lock. »

« Ne dites-rien Molly, gardez des forces! »

« Je.. vous ai..me. »

Sherlock la regardait, surprit. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Puis elle tomba inconsciente une nouvelle fois, mais cette-fois ci sa pression chuta considérablement. Son état était devenu alarmant.

« Oh mon dieu on va la perdre! »

Sherlock était apeuré. Les ambulanciers tentèrent de la réanimer. Les ambulanciers faisaient leur possible et le cœur se mit à rebattre à un rythme régulier à la deuxième tentative. L'ambulance était finalement arrivée à destination. La pathologiste fut tout de suite transportée en salle d'opération. Les employés avaient refusé l'accès à Sherlock.

« Quelqu'un va venir vous voir. » (Infirmière)

Puis plusieurs employés se rendirent rapidement à la salle. Sur la table d'opération, l'état de Molly s'était encore une fois aggravé. Le bruit de la machine reliée aux battements du cœur avait fini par faire un son continu. Le médecin prit le défibrillateur. Une fois, rien. Deux fois, rien non plus. Trois fois, toujours rien. Quatrième fois… Pour lui, c'était fini. Molly quant-à elle, était dans un endroit, plongé dans la noirceur. Puis une lueur s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Mais aussitôt qu'elle avançait, une main lui agrippa le bras.

« Sherlock a besoin de toi.»

Puis elle sentit son cœur battre à nouveau. Un battement s'afficha sur la machine. Le docteur se retourna, surprit. Lui et ses collègues s'approchèrent d'elle, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle! »

Puis le médecin s'approcha de Molly et la rassura.

« Tout va bien. Vous êtes hors de danger. »

Puis il lui mit un masque anesthésiant pour l'opération. Cela prit deux heures. La balle avait été retirée et tous les soins avaient été prodigués. Puis ils sortirent de la salle pour l'amener en salle de réveil. Sherlock s'était levé, mais ils ne laissèrent pas entrer.

« Bon sang! Vous pouvez au moins me dire comment elle va! »

Celui-ci ne tenait plus en place. Une infirmière finit par venir.

« Calmez-vous monsieur Holmes. »

« Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça!? »

Elle le fit s'asseoir.

« On a failli la perdre. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Elle est hors de danger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour le moment elle a besoin de repos. Après qu'elle se réveille je viendrai vous voir. »

Elle se leva et partit. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Sherlock restait là à attendre. Le temps était interminable. Puis l'infirmière revint après plusieurs longues heures. Elle vit que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Elle se disait que la jeune femme comptait sûrement énormément pour lui.

« Monsieur Holmes? Vous pouvez y aller. »

Puis Sherlock se relevait. Il entra dans la salle. Il la regardait qui avait toujours les yeux fermé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près d'elle. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Un coup de feu, contre Molly? Non, ce n'était pas contre elle, mais contre lui. C'était lui qui était la cible. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Puis la jeune femme lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, sans doute parce qu'elle pensait que c'était la fin. Et lui n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Il n'en savait toujours rien. L'amour n'était pas son domaine, encore moins les relations amoureuses. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation lorsqu'il la regardait. Il avait ressentit une grande frayeur lorsque l'infirmière lui a dit qu'elle avait failli mourir. Molly finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle regardait au plafond. Les lumières l'aveuglait.

« Je… suis au paradis? »

Elle était encore entre deux sommeils.

« Non, vous êtes sur la terre des vivants Molly. »

Elle retournait la tête sur le lit et le vit. Il était là. Elle rougit.

« Merci d'être là. »

« Mais voyons, c'est normal Molly. Vous m'avez fait vraiment peur. Je suis content que vous soyez encore parmi nous. »

Elle sourit

« Au fait Molly… »

« Oui? »

« Ce que vous m'avez dit, avant de retomber inconsciente, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire… »

« De quoi vous parlez? »

Sherlock parut surprit.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien? »

Molly réfléchit, mais ne trouvait rien.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais plus. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. »

« C'était quelque chose d'important? »

« Nous en reparlerons. »

Puis celle-ci sentit une douleur sur sa blessure. Elle fronça les sourcils et injecta une dose de morphine. Sherlock était inquiet.

« J'espère que ça ne vous fait pas trop souffrir. »

« Un peu, mais ça devrait aller. Je vais dormir un peu Sherlock. Vous devriez rentrer. »

« Je m'en veux de vous laisser seule. C'est à cause de moi… C'était moi que l'individu voulait tuer, si vous étiez morte, je ne sais… »

Avant que Sherlock ne termine sa phrase, Tom entra. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle

« Molly!? »

Puis elle se tourna de l'autre côté.

« Oh Tom. »

Il se pencha.

« Oh mon dieu, ma chérie. Tout va bien? »

« Oui je suis hors de danger. »

Puis Tom se pencha vers elle, lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Oh mon amour j'ai eu si peur! »

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres. Molly se sentit mal à l'aise devant Sherlock, mais n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Le cœur du détective manqua un battement. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il repensait aux mots de celle-ci dans l'ambulance. Tom se sépara de la jeune femme et colla son front au sien. Sherlock se relevait.

« Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez sûrement besoin d'être seule avec votre fiancé. Je repasserai plus tard, promis. »

« … »

Tom avait remarqué la présence de Sherlock, mais ni lui, ni Molly n'avait pu répondre quelque chose, que Sherlock était déjà sortit. Il rentrait chez lui, à Baker Street. Il faisait nuit, il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il ne cessait de penser au baiser que Molly avait échangé avec Tom.

 _Je serais jaloux? Non impossible! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle!_

Puis Sherlock chassa ses pensées et partit se coucher.

Les journées suivantes, Sherlock n'avait pas bien dormi. Il n'avait pas cessé de rêver à Molly, Il en faisait même des cauchemars. Il avait rêvé qu'elle était morte dans ses bras. Il s'était réveillé en criant. Il avait même appelé à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait aussi rêvé à ces paroles qu'elle lui avait dites dans l'ambulance et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'aimait aussi et il l'avait embrassé et lui avait supplié de rester à ses côtés. Il s'était réveillé en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait hésité à retourner la voir, mais il aurait été impardonnable de ne pas le faire. Il était entré dans la chambre et vit que John, Tom et Mary étaient là aussi. Ils riaient tous ensemble.

« Oh Sherlock, bonjour. »

Sherlock se retournait vers Molly. Elle souriait.

« Je vois que vous allez beaucoup mieux. »

« Oui, je pourrai sortir dans trois ou quatre jours. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Il sourit. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« Au fait, Molly te l'a dit pour le mariage? » (John)

« Quoi? »

« Il a été devancé. Il est dans deux mois. Un mariage a été reporté et ils pourront prendre la place. »

« Ah… Je suis content pour vous. »

« Merci, mais ça ça veut dire qu'il faut tout faire… On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps… » (Tom)

« Vous y arriverez. »

Sherlock resta quelques instants, mais finit par se sentir de trop, s'excusa et partit.

Les deux mois passaient plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Celui-ci avait enfin pu se réconcilier avec John et était content de retrouver son ami. Celui qui avait tiré sur Molly avait fini par être arrêté et jeté en prison. Il s'agissait de Sebastian Moran, celui qui voulait faire un attentat au parlement. Cet attentat n'avait finalement pas eu lieu puisque Sherlock et John avaient fini par trouver l'endroit où Moran avait caché la bombe et ont pu la désamorcer. Ce fut un grand soulagement. Quant à Molly, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle et Sherlock n'avaient pas eu beaucoup le temps de se voir et de se parler, puisqu'elle avait été toujours en présence de Tom, celle-ci avait eu un congé maladie. Puis c'était les préparatifs pour le mariage. Puis le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde était dans la salle, même Sherlock. Il n'était pas du genre à participer à ce genre d'événements, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Molly. Tom était arrivé. Il le regardait, un sentiment désagréable naquit en lui. De la jalousie? Il chassa cette pensée qu'il trouvait stupide. Puis quelques instants après, Molly arrivait. Tout le monde la regardait, puis Sherlock. Il figea. Elle était magnifique. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Il regardait Molly aller vers Tom. La jeune femme avait sentit le regard de Sherlock sur elle, et avait sentit un frisson, mais elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle avançait toujours vers Tom. Puis il l'accueillit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour. »

« …Merci. »

Puis le prêtre arriva.

« Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs. Nous somme ici pour réunir Molly Margareth Hooper et Tom Henri Stones dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant de commencer, il est important que vous sachiez ceci. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Personne ne parlait. Sherlock avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de sortir un mot. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se disait qu'elle méritait bien plus que lui. Il pourrait la mettre en danger et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Elle allait être heureuse avec ce Tom. Quant-à Molly, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Sherlock, mais elle se disait que jamais cet homme ne ressentirait quelque chose pour elle. Il n'était pas un homme qui chérissait ces valeurs d'amour et de sentiments et se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'avenir avec lui. Tom était celui qui lui fallait

« Bien. Commençons. »

Le prêtre se retourna vers Tom et lui parlait.

« Tom Henri Stones, voulez-vous prendre ici présente, Molly Margareth Hooper, comme légitime épouse,promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans l'amour et dans la fidélité, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? Dites oui je le veux. »

Puis Tom se retournait vers Molly, lui prit la main.

« Oui, je le veux. »

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Le prêtre se retournait vers Molly.

« Et vous Molly Margareth Hooper, voulez-vous prendre Tom Henri Stones ici présent, comme légitime époux, promettez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir… »

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Puis la foule surprise se retourna vers l'individu en question. Le prêtre était en colère.

« Il est trop tard pour parler! Vous avez fait vœux de silence! »

Molly avait reconnu sa voix et un frisson parcourut tout son être. Elle se retourna. Elle regardait Sherlock. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas écouté le prêtre et avait fini par se lever et aller dans l'allée. C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait.

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit dans l'ambulance cette journée là, avant de retomber inconsciente. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je me disais que ces sentiments n'étaient pas pour moi et que jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un à un tel point…

-Il prit une pause et baissa le regard, puis le releva-

« Jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose de nouveau sur toi et que je réalise que c'est encore plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. Je ne cesse de rêver à cet incident et à chaque fois tu meurs dans mes bras. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir et j'ai peur de m'endormir maintenant. »

–Sherlock s'avança un peu plus, personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit, tellement ils étaient surprit. Même le prêtre en était bouche bée-

« Au départ, je ne voulais rien voir de ce qui se passait. Je ne voulais pas céder, mais là je n'en peux plus et je ne veux pas te cacher ça. Je suis désolé que ça se passe aujourd'hui, à ton mariage, mais je… Je t'aime Molly. De te voir avec un autre homme me fait mal, mais je ne te demanderai pas de me choisir à lui. Tu mérites plus que moi. Cet homme te rendra heureuse. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur qu'il peut y avoir. Sur ce si vous voulez m'excuser de ne pas vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin. »

Il regardait Molly, qui était choquée et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il tourna les talons s'en allait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis sortit. Molly regardait en direction de la porte, puis se retourna. Elle avait le regard dans le vide. Un flash jaillit dans sa mémoire.

 _Je.. vous..aime_

Elle se souvenait maintenant d'avoir ouvert les yeux et de lui avoir dit ces mots le jour de l'incident. Elle avait été tout de même dans un terrible état, sinon jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier cela.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » (Prêtre)

Puis Tom prit la main de Molly.

« Molly, regarde-moi. »

Elle se retournait vers lui.

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais? »

« … »

« Molly répond je t'en prie! »

La jeune femme était pensive. Elle était choquée de la révélation de Sherlock. Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'avenir avec lui et maintenant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait? Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine comme un des coups de marteau. Elle regardait Tom, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

« Oui… »

« … »

«Tom, je ne peux pas… »

« … »

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait de lui faire du mal. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. Elle ôta sa bague de fiançailles et la mit dans sa main. Elle l'embrassa.

« Je suis désolée. »

Puis elle se retourna et partit. Tom s'écroula sur le sol en criant son nom, mais celle-ci ne se retourna pas. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle était dehors. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Personne. Elle se mit en tête d'appeler un taxi, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette au loin, qui ressemblait à Sherlock.

Sherlock avait décidé de marcher pour rentrer chez-lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait cette scène en plein le jour du mariage de la jeune femme. Il se sentit con. Cependant de garder ses sentiments sous silence était devenu insupportable. Il se sentait triste, mais libéré. Il était certain que Molly avait choisi cet homme et il ne devait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

La jeune femme s'était mise à courir à toutes jambes en criant son nom.

« SHERLOCK! »

Le détective s'arrêtait net. Il se retourna et vit Molly. Elle courait vers lui. Il se disait qu'elle allait lui donner la baffe de sa vie. Il allait se préparer à lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il s'approchait d'elle, la jeune femme courait toujours. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait le frapper, la jeune femme sauta dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sherlock eut le réflexe de la rattraper et fut surprit lorsqu'elle s'était mise à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre passionnément, puis les deux se séparèrent et Sherlock la déposait par terre. Molly le regardait, elle s'avançait encore plus près.

« C'est toi que j'aime Sherlock. Même si tu me dis que je mérite mieux. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, peu importe ce que tu es. Je me souviens maintenant ce que je t'ai dit dans l'ambulance et je le pense toujours. Je pensais que jamais tu ne m'aimerais comme je t'aime, mais maintenant que tu m'aimes aussi… Je ne peux pas non plus cacher mes sentiments. »

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes. Je… »

Puis elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

« L'important pour moi c'est d'être avec toi. »

Sherlock la regardait dans les yeux. Il lui prit la main. Il avait la larme à l'œil. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et prit à son tour passionnément possession de ses lèvres. La jeune femme lui répondit avec toute la passion qu'elle pu, le jeune homme descendit ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher vers lui. Puis ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front ensemble.

« Molly, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… J'ai tellement peur de te mettre en danger… Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, et que tu en mourais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Je…»

Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Je suis là, Sherlock et nous y arriverons ensemble. Je refuse de te laisser. Et je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive!

»

Sherlock était effrayé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Molly, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent quelque instants ainsi.

« Désolé pour ta lune de miel qui n'aura pas lieu. Je t'invite à Baker Street, je sais que ce n'est pas aussi exotique, mais c'est confortable.»

Puis la jeune femme se sépara de lui et sourit.

«Peu importe où nous irons je serai heureuse avec toi. »

«Je t'aime.»

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. »

Sherlock frémit à ce mot. Les deux reprirent possession de leurs lèvres avec passion. Puis finalement ils s'en allèrent en direction de chez Sherlock, main dans la main. Un nouveau couple avait vu le jour et une belle relation allait se former.

Fin

 _Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu. Les reviews sont les bienvenues et c'est toujours apprécié. :) . À bientôt!_


End file.
